Simplify the following expression: ${5x+8+9x+7}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5x + 9x} + {8 + 7}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {14x} + {8 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {14x} + {15}$ The simplified expression is $14x+15$